For example, in the case where 1,000-10,000 fireworks are to be shot in a predetermined order in a fireworks display, if use is made of conventional ignition methods including one in which a fire source, such as a burning match, is thrown into shooting powder filled below a fireworks ball received in a gun barrel and another in which fireworks are tied by a fuse string and ignited in unison, the operation is very troublesome and there is a danger of the operator making a mistake in the ignition order or getting burnt. In recent years, in an effort to solve such problems caused by manual operation, an ignition mechanism similar to an electric detonator for explosives has been applied to gun barrels; thus, ignition pellets set in a plurality of gun barrels are respectively energized by a plurality of ignition circuits to successively shoot fireworks.
However, the electric igniter described above has to be provided with parallel circuits corresponding in number to fireworks. Moreover, for remote control, it is necessary to lay circuits extending far to the control location and the ignition operation according to the program is not easy if the operator resorts to push-button operation alone. In the explosive igniting technique in the step-by-step generation electric detonating system, a delay device (explosive) is installed between an ignition pellet and a detonating charge so that the explosive charges are sequentially detonated in the order determined by the delay even if simultaneous ignition is adopted. However, if this method is applied to skyrockets, it is difficult to obtain a suitable time interval and, moreover, the number of fireworks that can be handled at a time is limited to within several tens.